Regarding common methods for manufacturing electronic components, one firstly envisages manufacturing a carrier material with an opening. The carrier material is subsequently arranged with a lower side on an adhesive foil and a semiconductor chip which is separated out of a semiconductor wafer is arranged on the adhesive foil in the opening. The semiconductor wafer typically comprises electrically active regions on its lower side. The semiconductor chip is subsequently cast into a potting compound, so that the semiconductor chip is connected to the carrier material and is fixed in the opening. The adhesive film is subsequently detached and a redistribution layer is created on the lower side of the carrier and a lower side of the semiconductor chip by way of thin-film technology. The redistribution layer comprises strip conductors and creates an electrically conductive contact between the electrically active regions of the semiconductor chip and connection locations which are possibly provided on the redistribution layer for the connection of the semiconductor chip to further components. The connection locations, such as for example contact pads, solder contacts or plug contacts can hereby be distributed over a surface of the redistribution layer which is significantly larger than a surface of the semiconductor chip.
The manufacturing method which is described above is particularly suitable if the semiconductor chip comprises electrically active regions which are to be contacted only on its lower side. However, the method is unsuitable if the semiconductor chips which require an electrical contacting at their upper side or for example an optical coupling-in and coupling-out are to be used. A further problem which often occurs on using electronic components which are manufactured in such a manner is an insufficient dissipation of heat which is produced by the semiconductor chip on operation.